Forum:What color should the children's hair be?
I've noticed that on most of the children's pages, and on the "List of characters in Fire Emblem: Awakening/Fates" pages, children have a neutral gray hair color (the exceptions being Lucina and Shigure, for obvious reasons, and Midoriko, Matoi, and Syalla, for less clear reasons (especially Syalla, given that white is neither the hair color of her father nor Tharja)). Is this done intentionally to avoid spoilers, or because we don't have portraits of them with their canon hair colors (IIRC, the Awakening children used to have theirs, but maybe not)? I'm asking because I generated portraits of all the Fates children with their canon hair colors for personal reference, and I'm wondering if I should upload them to this page: http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_characters_in_Fire_Emblem:_Fates :I think we've been filtering out the "grey" ones for the Awakening kids and replacing with the canon hair colors (as revealed in official art and the official artbook portraits), so we should probably go for canon for the Fates kids too, using the twitter icons as reference.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:52, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the fast reply. I'll make the changes and if an admin sees fit they can always undo it. To be honest, I don't see the reason for that, as you can tell who most of the children's parents are just by looking at them, but I'll let them decide. :Also, I made the portraits using the portrait generator in the FEITS. They're datamined I believe, so the color is accurate down to the HTML, probably moreso than the twitter icons. They're only 256x256 (as they are in the game), but they don't have that "blurry" quality a lot of the existing ones have. :(I hope I'm doing this reply right, btw. This layout sure is confusing…) :McLahey (talk) 20:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :Are you going by the official colours used in the twitter icons or their parents hair colour? Because by memory I believe those like Mitama, Gurei and Soleil have hair colours that aren't even close to that of their fathers.(Edit: And Syalla too I forgot.) --MikeFire (talk) 20:41, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :Fathers; however, I have Gaius!Gurei, Cordelia!Matoi, and Tharja!Syalla as well. For the others (I think Mitama and Soleil are it), I could grab the HTML from their twitter icons and use those instead. If you guys want me to make changes I always can. :The only problem is I can't, ummm…you know, change the pictures. I upload the image, name it, and click Apply Changes but nothing changes and I'm not allowed to save the changes. I wonder if it's a problem with my browser, or because I'm using a Mac. I followed the instructions on the help page… :McLahey (talk) 20:47, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::We should defer to the Twitter icons when they differ from the fathers. As for changing the image, you need to upload a whole new version of the file. There should be a "Upload new version of this file" or the like on the image page.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:09, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you, will do (at least until the official artwork comes out). And oh, that's what I was doing. The issue was the portraits weren't showing up in the gallery, but now they are so everything seems to be working. I guess they just needed some time to be added to the database. Thanks for the help everyone. ::EDIT: I take that back, it was an issue with Firefox…Chrome's working though. ::McLahey (talk) 21:53, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::If you wish I could go about changing the portraits for those you have uploaded until we have the remaining children with unique colours up available? --MikeFire (talk) 22:47, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :::: ::::I think I'm gonna have to take you up on that offer. If you or anyone else does, thank you very much. I tried everything I could but I can't seem to switch the portraits even though they're in the gallery. I do have them all up, though, including Gurei, Matoi, Mitama, Soleil, and Syalla's twitter icon-adherent colors (however those five were just recently uploaded, so may not show yet). For the Awakening expies, their twitter-colors were already in the FEITS portrait generator, and for Mitama and Soleil, I used a hex-color picker and got #FFE3ED for Mitama and #EDD2DA for Soleil (there's a lot of different hexes in there since they're hi-res, but those seemed the most "common"). ::::If anyone decides to tackle this, they should all be uploaded, but just in case they're not (or you just want a collection of all the sprites), I put together every single portrait (including 1st and 2nd gen, amiibos, capturable bosses, NPC's, and enemies (standard expressions only)) in the game and compressed them into a .zip file on Mega here :https://mega.nz/#!ntNznYyJ!jLX3BoAgCkqVF-olpOQk5gD8wvODiVtlX4pvdNsCcMQ ::::All of them are in 256x256 and facing left to adhere to the rest of the articles. For convenience's sake and because names are tentative before localization, I just used the translations given by the FEITS simulator (all the credit for these goes to SciresM on gbatemp for assembling this program, btw. The /feg/ linkbin has links if you scroll down a litte: http://pastebin.com/bufdd9wu). I might upload the rest in the future (since some characters fit inside the bubble weirdly due to all the portraits having different proportions, and Casita doesn't have her standard expression), but children should be enough for now.McLahey (talk) 00:30, November 26, 2015 (UTC)